russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Star 13 Presents
Star 13 Presents is a weekly drama anthology aired every Sunday on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC premiered March 15, 2015, replacing ''Friends 4Ever''. This drama anthology featuring the hottest stars in one month. Synopsis One artist of the month, and the different episodes in IBC's drama anthology Star 13 Presents display their prowess and artistry in their respective anthologies. Establishing itself as a medium for honing excellence in the Filipino artist in the spotlight, Star 13 Presents featuring the acting abilities of today's hottest actors and actress. Featured Artists List of artists for Star 13 Presents: 'Michelle (Michelle Vito)' Someone to Love *Air Date: February 1, 2015 *Starring: Alyanna Angeles, Bobby Andrews, Angelu de Leon, Andre Paras *Also starring: Chienna Filomeno, Kobe Paras, Elisse Joson *Directed by: Mervyn B. Brondial You Made Me Live Again *Air Date: February 8, 2015 *Starring: Alyanna Angeles, Bobby Andrews, Angelu de Leon *Also starring: Jazz Ocampo, Arvic Tan *Directed by: Jeffrey Jeturian *Song: You Made Me Live Again by Janet Basco Only You *Air Date: February 15, 2015 *Starring: Alyanna Angeles, Bobby Andrews, Angelu de Leon,Johan Lourens *Also starring: Abigail Macapagal, Julian Estrada *Directed by: Veronica B. Velasco Naked and Sacred *Air Date: February 22, 2015 *Starring: Alyanna Angeles, Bobby Andrews, Angelu de Leon, Dominic Roque *Also starring: Erin Ocampo, Marc Carlos de Leon, Vangie Martelle, Paulo Angeles *Directed by: Cathy O. Camarillo *Song: Naked and Sacred by Chynna Phillips 'Aljur (Aljur Abrenica)' Leaving Yesterday Behind *Air Date: March 1, 2015 *Starring: Ces Quesada, Ian Veneracion, Barbie Sabino *Directed by: Mac Alejandre *Song: Leaving Yesterday Behind by Keno Work Dad *Air Date: March 8, 2015 *Starring: Anita Linda, Izzy Canillo *Directed by: Jeffrey Jeturian *Song: Farewell by Raymond Lauchengco Manila *Air Date: March 15, 2015 *Starring: Lilet, Gerald Pesigan *Directed by: Veronica B. Velasco *Song: Manila by Hotdog Stay Awake *Air Date: March 22, 2015 *Starring: Sylvia Sanchez, Kristoff Meneses *Directed by: Jeffrey Jeturian *Song: Stay Awake by Ronnie Laws Remember Me *Air Date: March 29, 2015 *Starring: Nene Tamayo, Harvey Bautista, Yam Concepcion *Directed by: Malu Sevilla *Song: In My Life by Ariel Rivera 'Sam (Sam Pinto)' Angel of Mine *Air Date: April 5, 2015 *Starring: Mon Castro, Sofia Millares *Directed by: Malu Sevilla Crush on You *Air Date: April 12, 2015 *Starring: JM Rodriguez, Red Sternberg, Kendra Kramer, Gloria Diaz, Bodjie Pascua *Directed by: Jeffrey Jeturian Wanna Be With You *Air Date: April 19, 2015 *Starring: Chubi del Rosario, Louise Abuel *Directed by: Soxie Topacio How Could An Angel Break My Heart *Air Date: April 26, 2015 *Starring: Chris Banchero, Raikko Mateo, Chin Chin Gutierrez, Gardo Versoza, Carmen Soo *Directed by: Giuseppe Bede Sampedro 'Rodjun (Rodjun Cruz)' Nice & Slow *Air Date: May 3, 2015 *Starring: Ingrid dela Paz *Directed by: Mark Reyes *Song: Nice & Slow by Usher Hot in Here *Air Date: May 10, 2015 *Starring: Meg Imperial *Directed by: Jeffrey Jeturian *Song: Hot in Herre by Nelly The Show *Air Date: May 17, 2015 *Starring: Devon Seron *Directed by: Maning Rivera *Song: The Show by South Border U Make Me Wanna *Air Date: May 24, 2015 *Starring: Dianne Medina *Directed by: FM Reyes *Song: You Make Me Wanna... by Usher All Rise *Air Date: May 31, 2015 *Starring: Hiyasmin Neri *Directed by: Raymund B. Ocampo *Song: All Rise by Blue 'Liza (Liza Soberano)' *Air Date: June 7, 2015 *Starring: Precious Lara Quigaman, Richard Quan, Miguel Vergara *Directed by: *Air Date: June 14, 2015 *Starring: Precious Lara Quigaman, Richard Quan, Miguel Vergara *Directed by: *Air Date: June 21, 2015 *Starring: Precious Lara Quigaman, Richard Quan, Miguel Vergara *Directed by: *Air Date: June 28, 2015 *Starring: Precious Lara Quigaman, Richard Quan, Miguel Vergara *Directed by: Title *Air Date: July 5, 2015 *Starring: *Directed by: *Air Date: July 12, 2015 *Starring: *Directed by: *Air Date: July 19, 2015 *Starring: *Directed by: *Air Date: July 26, 2015 *Starring: *Directed by: References See also * IBC * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC shows Category:2015 Philippine television series debuts Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine drama Category:Philippine television program stubs